doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Steven Universe
Inglés estadounidense |estudio_doblaje = (ver más abajo) |direccion_doblaje = (ver más abajo) |asistente_direccion = Gabriela Belén (3.ª temporada-) |traductor_adaptador = (ver más abajo) |direc_casting = Walter Veliz Ángel Lugo |adaptador_music = Leisha Medina (mayoría de las canciones) Ángel Lugo (algunas canciones) Germán Esaa (2.ª-4.ª temporada) Adrián Blanco (canción «Soy un cometa») Jorge Bringas (canción «En esta costa») |direc_musical = Marielba Suárez |ingeniero_grabacion = Gabriela Belén (3.ª temporada-) |fecha_grabacion = Diciembre de 2013 - 27 de febrero de 2015 (1.ª temporada) |version_español = 70px |origen = Estados Unidos |pais1 = Venezuela |pais2 = Miami (Personajes de María José Estévez desde la segunda mitad de la 2.ª temporada) |pais3 = Chile (Personajes de Judith Noguera y Stefani Villarroel, desde la 3.ª temporada) |pais4 = México (Personajes de Tío Grandpa, episodio 55) |pais5 = Argentina (Personajes de Arelys González y Andrea Navas, desde la 6.ª temporada) |año_emision = 2013- 2014- (Latinoamérica) |duracion = 11 minutos (aproximadamente) |temporadas = 5 (actualmente) }} Steven Universe es una serie animada estadounidense creada por Rebecca Sugar (compositora musical de Hora de aventura). Es producida y transmitida por el canal de cable Cartoon Network. Se estrenó el 4 de noviembre de 2013 en Estados Unidos y en Latinoamérica, su preestreno salió el 30 de marzo de 2014 como parte del bloque Tele Héroes y se estrenó el lunes 7 de abril de ese mismo año.Johel Rosales (1 de marzo de 2014). Steven Universe estrena en Abril por Cartoon Network. ANMTVLA. Consultado el 16 de agosto de 2016 Es la primera serie animada de Cartoon Network creada por una mujer. Datos técnicos Estudio de doblaje * Etcétera Group: En este estudio se han doblado todos los episodios y promocionales de la serie. * Etcétera Group Miami: Debido a que la actriz María José Estévez actualmente reside en Miami, graba los diálogos de su personaje Perla, desde la segunda mitad de la segunda temporada, en la sede miamense del estudio. * DINT Doblajes Internacionales:' Debido a que Judith Noguera actualmente reside en Chile, ahora graba los diálogos de sus personajes, a partir de la tercera temporada, desde un estudio personal. * SDI Media de México: En este estudio fueron grabados los diálogos de los personajes de la serie Tío Grandpa para el episodio El Tío, también se dobló la primera promoción de la serie con Rebecca Sugar hablando sobre la serie, donde en este caso fue doblada por Xóchitl Ugarte. Dirección de doblaje * Alei Mata: Dirigió los primeros 24 episodios de la serie. * 'Ángel Lugo: Dirigió el doblaje de la serie desde el episodio Un beso indirecto, finales de la quinta temporada. * [[Gabriela Belén|'Gabriela Belén']]: Directora auxiliar de la serie desde la tercera temporada, y directora oficial desde finales de la quinta temporada. * María José Estévez: En la sede miamense del estudio, desde mediados de la segunda temporada, la actriz se autodirige mientras graba los diálogos de su personaje Perla. * Judith Noguera: Al igual que María José Estévez, desde la tercera temporada, esta actriz también se autodirige en su estudio personal, mientras graba los diálogos de sus personajes. * Jorge Bringas: al igual que María José Estévez y Judith Noguera el actor se autodirigió mientras grababa los diálogos de su personaje Marty en el episodio Papá Pierde el Ritmo de la tercera temporada, debido a que graba mayormente a distancia para los estudios. Cabe destacar que también retradujo y adaptó por completo todos los diálogos del personaje. * Karla Falcón: Dirigió los diálogos de los personajes de Tío Grandpa en el episodio El Tío. Traducción y adaptación * Germán Esaa: Se encargó de traducir y adaptar desde el episodio Pedido de ayuda hasta Tres Gemas y un Bebé. Actualmente se desconoce quien lo reemplaza en el puesto. * Jorge Bringas: retradujo y adaptó por completo todos los diálogos del personaje de Marty en el episodio Papá Pierde el Ritmo. * Carlos Calvo: Tradujo y adaptó los diálogos de los personajes de Tío Grandpa en el episodio El Tío. Reparto Personajes episódicos Voces adicionales *Abigaly Claro *Ángel Balam *Ángel Gomez *Ángel Lugo *Ángel Mujica *Aura Caamaño *Carlos Pinto *Claudia Álvarez *Eder La Barrera *Gabriela Belén *Germán Esaa *Henrique Palacios *Jesús Hernández *Jesús Rondón *Judith Noguera *Karina Parra *Kelly Viloria *Ivette García *Lileana Chacón *María Fernanda Febres *Maythe Guedes *Melanie Henríquez *Pedro Calviello *Pedro Herrera *Ramón Guerra *Reinaldo Rojas *Sergio Pinto *Sofía Narváez *Walter Claro *Yulika Krausz Promocionales "Todo sobre Steven Universe" Ataque al Prisma Save The Light Ping Pong Animado Dímelo de Frente Dove #1 Dove #2 Dove #3 Promocionales de Power Rangers: Dino Charge y Hora de aventura: Estacas Trivia: *Estos fueron los únicos promocionales donde aparece Steven que se doblaron en México, debido a que solo tenía un único diálogo que fue doblado por un actor o actriz mexicana, ya que en este aparecieron personajes de otras series de Cartoon Network, los cuales la mayoría son doblados en México. Música *Opening: «We Are the Crystal Gems» («Somos las Gemas de Cristal») :Intérprete original: Zach Callison (Steven), Estelle (Garnet), Michaela Dietz (Amatista), Deedee Magno (Perla) y Tom Scharpling (Greg) :Interpretado por: Leisha Medina, Rocío Mallo, Stefani Villarroel, María José Estévez y Henrique Palacios *Ending: «Love Like You» («Amar como tú») :Intérprete original: Rebecca Sugar :Interpretado por Leisha Medina Créditos Vlcsnap-2018-02-24-17h31m08s749.png|Temporada 5 episodio 12 Credits_-_Steven_Universe_S05E15_Pool_Hopping_ESP.png|Temporada 5 episodio 15 Screenshot_20180501-113145.png|Temporada 5 episodio 16 Screenshot_20180507-184208.png|Temporada 5 episodio 17 Screenshot_20180507-185911.png|Temporada 5 episodio 18 CreditSep.png|Temporada 5 episodio 19 Creditproblem.png|Temporada 5 episodio 20 Capturao1.png|Temporada 5 episodio 21 Captura2222.png|Temporada 5 episodio 22 Crediyreu.png|Temporada 5 episodio 23-24 SU-525.PNG|Temporada 5 episodio 25 SU-526.jpg|Temporada 5 episodio 26 Muestras multimedia Opening Steven Universe CN Intros Cartoon Network|Versión #1. Steven Universe - Intro 2 Latino-1471899417|Versión #2. Intro Extendido Steven Universe Cartoon Network|Versión extendida. Ending Steven Universe - Love Like You (Full, Latin American Spanish)|«Amar como tú». Steven Universe - Ending Latino 2da parte ("Amar como tú" - Créditos)|«Como tú». Steven Universe - No Soy Como Tú (Latino) (Ending) HD|«No soy como tú». Steven Universe - I'm So Special (Latin American Spanish)|«Especial soy». Steven Universe algo que este bien para ti|«Algo que este bien para ti». Amar Como Tú (Todas las versiones) Steven Universe Cartoon Network|Todas las versiones. Amar como Tú (Letras) Steven Universe Cartoon Network|Letras. Muestras multimedia Conoce a Steven Universe Steven Universe Cartoon Network 10 Momentos Musicales Steven Universe Cartoon Network Todas las Canciones Primera Temporada (Parte I) Steven Universe Cartoon Network Todas las Canciones Primera Temporada (Parte II) Steven Universe Cartoon Network Todas las Canciones Segunda Temporada Steven Universe Cartoon Network Todas las Canciones Tercera Temporada Steven Universe Cartoon Network Desempaque Steven Universe Minisodios Cartoon Network A León le encanta acomodarse en una caja Steven Universe Cartoon Network ¿Qué son Gemas? Steven Universe Minisodio Cartoon Network ¿Cómo se hacen las Gemas? Steven Universe Minisodio Cartoon Network Lección especial Fusión Steven Universe Cartoon Network Steven Universe - Nuevos Episodios - Trailer - Steven Universe - Cartoon Network Dove en colaboración con Cartoon Network Dove proyecto para la autoestima y Steven Universe Compitiendo y comparando nuestra imagen Dove proyecto para la autoestima y Steven Universe ¡Merecemos brillar! Video musical Curiosidades * Al igual que otras series de Cartoon Network, algunos capítulos fueron editados para su exhibición en Latinoamérica. Sin embargo, en el feed mexicano, estos capítulos llevan un mensaje que dice «El material ha sido editado para su exhibición». Por ahora se han censurado partes de Frybo, Aventuras en la Isla, Las Sandías Steven, El Retorno y Vuelo de Amistad. * En su emisión regular al final del episodio El Señor Greg es escuchado el inserto «Saliendo de la Ciudad que no Duerme» en cambio cuándo Cartoon Network subió el vídeo en el canal de Steven Universe LA el inserto no es escuchado https://youtu.be/bmbitmikfLc. * La serie tiene un canal oficial de YouTube para Latinoamérica https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCkC6Pr-IGe7xmFyjdfsV1dg, donde están incluidas escenas de la serie, adelantos exclusivos de próximos episodios, y "minisodios" aún no estrenados en el canal, que incluye el tema de apertura extendido de la serie. El tema de apertura finalmente estrenó en televisión el lunes 17 de abril de 2017. ** Dicho tema de apertura fue estrenado en el canal de YouTube en lugar de ser estrenado por su página web como ocurre con la versión de Estados Unidos. * Originalmente, los episodios "No puedo regresar" y "Una sola rosa pálida" de la quinta temporada iban a ser estrenados el 1 de Mayo de 2018 en Cartoon Network Latinoamérica, estrenándose seis días antes que en Estados Unidos. Sin embargo, tuvieron que aplazarlo al 7 de mayo del mismo año por órdenes de Cartoon Network USA, probablemente para que fueran emitidos en simultáneo y latinoamérica no se encontrara adelantada en la emisión de episodios. Doblaje * Durante los primeros episodios, Leisha Medina usó un tono de voz para Steven distinto al que usaría en el resto de la serie. En una entrevista ella menciono que al principio para doblar a Steven se inspiro de Homero Simpson y despues ajustando al personaje poco a poco. * La participación de Leisha Medina en las grabaciones de la primera temporada finalizó el 27 de febrero del 2015. * El canal de YouTube de Cartoon Network reveló un vídeo especial con Steven en un pequeño espacio llamado "Ping Pong Animado", siendo doblado por Leisha para las versiones Argentina y Mexicana. Estos vídeos fueron mostrados para diversos Feeds, aunque para la señal genérica nunca se emitió. * En la promoción para el estreno de la serie en Cartoon Network, algunas escenas del piloto fueron dobladas. ** Dicho piloto se estreno tiempo después. * En la versión original, la canción de cierre «Amar como tú» («Love Like You») fue interpretada por Rebecca Sugar, la creadora de la serie, mientras que en el doblaje fue interpretada por Leisha Medina, quien hace la voz de Steven. La versión completa fue estrenada por Leisha en una convención hecha en Monterrey, México https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7f8qcEX55Sw&t=19s. ** Leisha Medina confirmó que originalmente por orden de Cartoon Network la segunda estrofa de la canción «Amar como tú» no fue incluida y simplemente se repitió la primera, como puede verse en este video . Sin embargo, posteriormente fue incluida, como puede verse aquí, sin embargo en esta ocasión se reemplazo la sexta estrofa por la primera y se omitió la última estrofa. Aunque en otros videos, que no fueron lanzados por el canal oficial de Steven Universe en latinoamérica, como éste, todas las estrofas fueron incluidas. ***Cabe destacar que Leisha Medina canto las primeras partes de la canción para mostrarle a los fans como era originalmente, este video actualmente se encuentra en la cuenta de Smule de la actriz. * Antes del estreno, se hizo un promocional entrevistando a la creadora de la serie Rebecca Sugar, ésta fue doblada por la actriz mexicana Xóchitl Ugarte, siendo la única actriz de doblaje fuera de Venezuela en doblar en el proyecto al principio. * El episodio [[El Tío|'El Tío']] (crossover Steven Universe/Tio Grandpa) fue anunciado en el Upfront 2015 de Cartoon Network en los Estados Unidos. En ese momento no se sabía si habría doblaje conjunto, ya que Tío Grandpa se dobla en México y Steven Universe en Venezuela. ** En Marzo de 2015, Leisha confirmó en su cuenta de Twitter que el doblaje del crossover ya estaba empezando y, pocas horas después de esta confirmación, la pagina ANMTV anunció que SDI Media de México y Etcétera Group colaboraron juntos para el doblaje de este crossover; anuncio que fue confirmado por José Arenas quien por las redes sociales menciono que estaba grabando a Pizza Steve para dicho crossover. *** Leisha volvería a colaborar para SDI Media de México, ya que dobló la única línea de Steven en el sketch de Tío Grandpa, "The Grampie Awards". * Las canciones de los personajes en la serie fueron interpretadas por su respectivo actor de doblaje salvo algunas excepciones: ** En el episodio Fugitivos, la canción «Vamos en camino» fue cantada solamente por Leisha Medina doblando a Steven y Amatista, debido a que Stefani Villarroel no pudo asistir a la grabación de dicha canción y tenía que ser enviada a la cadena a tiempo. *** Stefani tampoco asistió a la grabación de la canción «Torre de Errores» en el episodio Pedido de Ayuda, siendo reemplazada por Mayela Pérez Ferrer. *** Stefani tampoco asistió a la grabación de la canción «Rubí Vaquera» '''''en el episodio La Pregunta '''donde Amatista canta junto a Rubí. Su reemplazo en esa ocasión fue Andrea Navas. ** En el episodio '''Una Historia para Steven' las canciones de Greg no fueron interpretados por Henrique Palacios. A pesar de que lo dobló en el episodio, las canciones fueron interpretadas por Adrián Blanco. ** En el episodio El Gran Espectáculo,' las canciones de Sadie son interpretadas por una actriz desconocida. No obstante, en el caso de la canción «Empleados Muertos», interpretada por Mariangny Álvarez, se usó el archivo de audio del episodio Sadie Asesina. ** En el episodio Escapismo, la canción del mismo nombre, cantada por Stevonnie, no fue interpretada por Yojeved Meyer. La actriz declaró que, si bien fue citada para grabar la canción, cuándo llegó al estudio ésta ya había sido grabada por otra persona. * Desde el episodio Vuelo de amistad, Sofía Narváez le da a su personaje Peridot un tono distinto. Esto se debe a que en inglés la voz del personaje pasó de ser seria a ser más expresiva, por lo que en el doblaje se respeta este cambio. * En el episodio Demasiado lejos, '''Rocío Mallo utiliza un acento sureño cuando Garnet tiene un trozo de paja en la boca. * En un promocional de la serie "Hora de aventura: Estacas" el grito de Steven no fue doblado por Leisha Medina, sino por una actriz desconocida. Esto sucede también con el comercial de "Power Rangers: Dino Charge". *En el episodio '''La Isla Sandía de la tercera temporada: ** Alejandrita es doblada por Antonia Toro, debido a que Valentina Toro dobla a Jaspe y a Malachite. ** Andrea Navas no asistió al doblaje del capítulo. Sin embargo, Valentina Toro hizo sola los diálogos de Malachite y se le aplicó un efecto para que la voz hiciera un eco, cosa que sucede en el doblaje de España. * Debido a que Johnny Torres se encuentra residiendo en México, Marty pasó a ser doblado por Jorge Bringas en el episodio Papá Pierde el Ritmo de la tercera temporada. Jorge se auto-dirigió ya que graba mayormente a distancia para los estudios y retradujo y adaptó por completo todos los diálogos del personaje. Su versión joven fue doblada por Ángel Balam en El Señor Greg. * En la primera temporada, Kofi era doblado por Juan Guzmán pero en la tercera temporada pasa a ser interpretado por José Durán debido al encuentro de escenas con Fryman, personaje que dobla Juan. * Debido a que Rolman Bastidas se encuentra residiendo en República Dominicana, a partir de la tercera temporada el Sr. Sonrisas vuelve a ser doblado por Ángel Balam, quien ya lo había interpretado en el episodio 21 de la primera temporada. *En el episodio El señor Greg, en la canción '«Fue todo ¿no es así?», cuando se repite el estribillo al final, Perla canta «Es todo,¿no es así?» en lugar de «Fue todo, ¿no es así?». Lo mismo sucede en el reprise de «Nada nos cuesta» cuando Steven canta la misma linea. Además, un vídeo del canal oficial de Steven Universe en Latinoamérica titula la canción como «Es todo,¿no es así?». * En el episodio Greg el niñero, la canción «I Think I need a little change» consta de un juego de palabras en doble sentido, ya que en la frase, la palabra "change" puede ser traducida como cambio en el modo económico o cambio en el modo de vida, entonces el traductor decidió adaptarlo al español como «Una Moneda Pediré» para que la canción rimara. * En el capítulo De Regreso a la Luna, aunque en el idioma original Sardonyx no tiene diálogo, en el doblaje Claudia Álvarez hizo sus gestos. * En el episodio Steven flota, de la tercera temporada, el personaje de Sadie es doblado por Mariangny Álvarez en lugar de Karina Parra debido a problemas de salud. Karina volvería en el episodio El Nuevo Lars (episodio posterior a Steven Flota) siendo ésa su última aparición en el doblaje de la serie. ** A partir del episodio Se rompe el látigo, Mariangny Álvarez quedaría como la voz principal de Sadie debido a que, por asuntos personales con la empresa, Karina decidió dejar al personaje. * En la canción «Aquí viene un pensamiento», del episodio Educación Consciente, Rocío Mallo le da a Garnet un tono más agudo al cantar. * Por estar de viaje para ese momento, Sofía Narváez no asistió a la grabación del episodio Aventuras en la Distorsión de la Luz para doblar a Peridot. En su lugar, el papel le fue cedido a Mariangny Álvarez, quien uso un tono de voz lo mas parecido al de Sofía para pasar desapercibida. * En el episodio La Respuesta, el personaje de Diamante Azul es doblado por Rocío Mallo ya que es una narración hecha por Garnet. Para el episodio Los sueños de Steven de la cuarta temporada, donde el personaje si habla, esta es doblada por Rebeca Aponte. Sin embargo, Rebecca no pudo asistir a la grabación del episodio Eso es todo debido a que se encontraba de viaje. En su lugar, el personaje pasó a ser doblado por Leisha Medina en ese episodio. Posteriormente, Rebeca renunció a Etcétera Group por lo que Leisha continuó doblando al personaje en la quinta temporada. * La canción «What's the Use of Feeling (Blue)?» del episodio Eso Es Todo contiene un juego de palabras, ya que la expresión "feeling blue" se refiere tanto a la tristeza como a Diamante Azul, por lo que se adaptó como «¿Triste de que sirve (estar)?» para que la canción tuviera más sentido en español. * Yasmil López no pudo asistir al doblaje del episodio Tormenta en el Cuarto, por lo que fue reemplazada por Abigaly Claro en el personaje de Connie. ** Yasmil actualmente reside en España, sin embargo continuo dándole voz a Connie en sus otras apariciones hasta el episodio Lars de las estrellas. ** A partir del episodio Reunificados, Navid Cabrera es quien le da voz a Connie. * A partir del episodio Sadie Asesina, Buck Dewey pasa a ser doblado por Sergio Pinto, debido a que, actualmente, Georges Zalem reside en Santiago de Chile y está temporalmente retirado del doblaje. * En el episodio La fiesta de Kevin, cuando Kevin le pregunta a Steven su nombre este dice «¿Steven? pensé que eras Clarence», haciendo referencia al protagonista de la serie Clarence. Curiosamente tanto Kevin como Clarence son doblados por Jesús Hernández. * A partir del episodio Selva Lunar (excepto en el episodio "Tu Mama y la Mía"), se muestran los créditos de doblaje de la serie. ** Por motivos burocráticos, se acredita a Walter Véliz en la dirección de doblaje en lugar de Ángel Lugo y a Alejandra Bustos como traductora. * En el episodio De Laguna en Laguna, Mayela Pérez Ferrer no doblo al personaje de Vidalia, siendo reemplazada por Abigaly Claro. * En el episodio Cartas Para Lars, Josnel Rios no doblo al personaje de Peedee Fryman, siendo reemplazado por Walter Claro. * En el episodio "La Pregunta", Judith Noguera le da un acento sureño a Rubí. * En el episodio Piernas del Planeta Madre , las voces de Diamante Blanco y Perla Blanca en la versión original son dadas por la misma actriz, Christine Ebersole. Mientras que en el doblaje, las dos son dobladas por diferentes actrices. Lo mismo ocurre en el doblaje portugués de Brasil. ** Leisha luego aclaró que esto fue decisión de Cartoon Network.https://twitter.com/LeishaMedina/status/1083789552198795264 ** Sumando a Perla Blanca, María José Estévez le ha dado voz en español a todas las Perlas en la serie, a pesar de que esta última no cuenta con la voz original de Deedee Magno. Adaptación de nombres Personajes *'Crystal Gems': En el tema de apertura, en algunos episodios de la primera temporada y en los cortos se le dice al grupo protagónico "Gemas de Cristal"; aunque más a menudo son llamadas las "Crystal Gems" como en inglés. También se les dice "Gemas" o "Gems". Esto no es un error, sólo es para que el diálogo suene mejor y/o más fluido. **Durante las temporadas 4 y 5 se han llamado de ambas maneras (Crystal Gems/Gemas de Cristal). *'Sugilite': fue adaptado como "Sugalite" ya que Ángel Lugo consideraba que Sugalita (traducción correcta del término) sonaba muy "suave" para un personaje que se caracteriza por ser rudo. *'First Mate Buddy': En el episodio "Fricción Histórica" es traducido como "Primer Oficial Amigo" '. Esto se trata de un error ya que Buddy es el nombre del personaje. A partir del episodio "'El Diario de Buddy", el nombre del personaje es traducido como Primer Oficial Buddy. *'Pink Diamond': En el episodio "Terrícolas" fue traducido como "Diamante Rosa", en "De Regreso a la Luna" y "Los Sueños de Steven" se adaptó como "Diamante Rosado" y en el episodio "En La Burbuja" se llamó de ambas maneras. A partir del episodio Yo Soy Mi Mamá, '''su nombre queda como "Diamante Rosa". **En el episodio '''Una Sola Rosa Pálida, se vuelve a llamar de ambas maneras, sin embargo en los créditos de doblaje finales del episodio es llamada "Diamante Rosado". * Garnet, Peridot, Malachite y Sardonyx, conservan sus nombres originales ya que Ángel Lugo consideraba que los nombres en español de esos personajes no encajaban con sus características (en el caso de Malachite) o que simplemente porque traducidos al español sonaban mal (en el caso de Garnet y Peridot). Los nombres de las otras gemas de la serie son traducidas al español. ** En el caso de Rose Quartz, su nombre se traduce como "Rose Cuarzo", a diferencia de España donde fue llamada Cuarzo Rosa, esto se debe a que "Rose" fue tomado como un nombre de pila, mientras que la traducción "Cuarzo Rosa" se dejó para las gemas "Rose Quartz" en general. Excepto en el corto "Hora de la Canción de Steven" en el cual, Steven se refiere a Rose como Cuarzo Rosa. *** En el episodio "No Puedo Regresar" Diamante Azul se refiere a Rose como "una Rose Cuarzo" *** En el trailer latino de los episodios del arco "Corazón de Crystal Gem", Amatista se refiere a Rose Cuarzo como Rose Quartz. Esto se debe a que recortaron los audios para que encaje con el vídeo de USA, por lo que la frase original "Rose Cuarzo, líder de las Gemas de Cristal, la madre de Steven, ¿era realmente Diamante Rosa?", en el trailer queda así: "Rose Cuarz-, ¿realmente Diamante Rosa?". **** Lo mismo ocurre con Smoky Cuarzo, que en España se tradujo como Cuarzo Ahumado, mientras que en Latinoamérica, Smoky fue tomado como nombre de pila y se dejó como en su versión original. *'Carnelian:' Se dejó en su nombre original en el episodio "Beta" cuando es mencionada por Peridot; pero en "Eso es Todo", el nombre es traducido como Cornalina. *'Pumpkin:' En el episodio "Cosecha de Gemas", su nombre es traducido a Calabaza, sin embargo, a partir del episodio "Las nuevas Gemas de Cristal" su nombre es dejado en inglés. No obstante, en el episodio "No puedo regresar", el personaje vuelve a ser llamado Calabaza. *'Stevonnie': En todos los episodios donde aparece, su nombre es pronunciado "stevoni" con la excepción del episodio "La Fiesta de Kevin" donde es mencionada como "stívoni" por razones desconocidas. *'Off Colors': En Eso es Todo se tradujo como "Sin color". Luego en el episodio homónimo y La Cabeza de Lars se traduce como "Descoloridos", sin embargo en Lars de las Estrellas se adaptó como "Defectuosos". *'Eyeball:' Se tradujo como "Ojito",sin embargo en los créditos de Una Sola Rosa Pálida 'es llamada "Ojo" como se le traduce en España. *'Centipeetle: En todas sus apariciones se tradujo como Ciempiés. Mientras que el apodo que Steven le pone al personaje (Centi) es adaptado como «Ciempi». No obstante, en Piernas del Planeta Madre fue dejado en inglés, perdiéndose la referencia de que el apodo proviene de la palabra Ciempiés (Centipeetle en inglés). Lugares *'Funland': Tuvo tres adaptaciones; "Parque de Diversiones de Ciudad Playa" en algunos episodios de la primera temporada, "Isla Diversión" en "Steven Flota", y "Divertilandia" (como es dicho en España) a partir de "Muy Pequeña Para Subir". *'Galaxy Warp': Fue adaptado como "Distorsión Galáctica" en el episodio "La Gema del Espejo", "Portal Galáctico" en "El Pronóstico de Invierno" y "Pudo Haber Sido Genial", mientras que en "El Viejo Mundo de Siempre" fue mencionado como "un portal" probablemente por cuestiones de lip-sync. *'Empire City': En "Una Historia para Steven" fue adaptado como "Ciudad Imperio" en menciones menores, pero en menciones con más importancia en "El Viejo Mundo de Siempre" y "El Señor Greg", fue adaptado como "La ciudad que no duerme". *'Homeworld:' Es adaptado como "Planeta Madre" en todas sus menciones excepto en el episodio "Elevando el Granero" donde fue llamado "Planeta Hogar" y en el promo de "Días de Diamante" donde se le llama "Tierra Madre" Otros *'Beach-a-Palooza': En el episodio Steven y los Stevens se lo traduce como "Concierto en la playa", mientras que en La Canción de Sadie como "Playa Palooza". *'Log Date': En los episodios "Excursión en el portal" y "Manteniéndose Juntas" fue adaptado como "Código", pero a partir del episodio "Demasiado Lejos" fue cambiado a "Bitácora". *'The Cool Kids': Durante toda la serie es adaptado como «Los Chicos Geniales». Sin embargo, en el episodio Lars de las Estrellas, Steven se refiere a ellos como «Los Chicos Populares». *'Mirror Gem/Ocean Gem': A pesar de tener títulos diferentes, fueron traducidos como "La Gema del Espejo parte 1" y "La Gema del Océano parte 2" respectivamente, ya que el episodio La Gema del Océano es la continuación del episodio La Gema del Espejo. *'Rising Tides, Crashing Skies': En el episodio homónimo es traducido como "Mareas altas, cielos destructores", sin embargo, en el episodio "Rocnaldo" se lo traduce como "Mareas elevadas, cielos estrellados". *'Jam Buddies/Jam Buds': En el episodio Jura Ante la Espada, Connie y Steven se hacen llamar "Equipo Mermelada" (Jam Buddies) al principio y "Equipo Jalea" (Jam Buds) al final. Siendo "buds" la versión corta de decir "buddies" en Estados Unidos, en el doblaje se decidió cambiar Mermelada por Jalea (tanto Mermelada como Jalea son traducciones de Jam) para el Lip Sync. Sin embargo, en el episodio La Fiesta de Kevin, al llamarse entre ellos "Jam Buds" en la versión original, en el doblaje se adapto como "Amigos de Jalea". *'Sadie Killer': El título del episodio fue adaptado como "Sadie Asesina", no obstante, cuando se refieren a Sadie de esa manera no se traduce. *'Breaking Point': En "Bismuto" y en "La Prueba" es dicho "Punto de quiebre", pero en "Dama de honor" es mencionado como "Punto de ruptura". *'Cluster:' En todas sus menciones es pronunciado como se escribe con excepción de la primera aparición de Diamante Amarillo y en el episodio "Reunificados" donde es pronunciado "Closter", como en el idioma original. Errores * En algunos capítulos se logra escuchar un "susurro" en bajo volumen con el audio original en inglés, probablemente por error de mezcla en el doblaje (i.e Cebolla, Excursión en el Portal, Lars y Los Chicos Geniales). * En el capítulo El Universo de Garnet, se logra escuchar un pitido en el fondo en algunas partes del episodio en sus transmisiones de CN. * En el capítulo El club de las camisetas, en la escena cuando Lars grita «¡Gracias Buck!» su voz no suena por la derecha como en su versión original. En vez su voz de queda en el mismo volumen, probablemente por un error de mezcla. * En el episodio El León de Steven, Steven erróneamente llama a Kofi "Café". Esto posiblemente se deba a que se confundió la pronunciación de Kofi con "coffee", "café" en inglés. ** A partir del episodio La Fiesta en la Playa lo llama Kofi. * El título del episodio, Chille Tid, siendo una frase en noruego que en inglés significa "Chilling Time" y en español "Hora de Relajarse" u "Hora de Descansar" fue erróneamente adaptado como Derríbalo Chile en Latinoamérica, tal vez debido al desconocimiento del significado original, lo cual creó gran inconformidad entre los fans. ** Sofía Narváez aclaró lo que realmente había sucedido con la traducción del episodio; afirmó que los títulos de los episodios no dependen de los actores ni del director de doblaje, Ángel Lugo. El título fue traducido y enviado al cliente quien lo aprobó como Derríbalo Chile, y, luego de ser aprobado por el cliente, no puede ser modificado por parte del estudio de doblaje. ** Lugo después afirmó que luego de este acontecimiento, fue asignado un nuevo traductor el cual resultó siendo Germán Esaa, quien fue el traductor de la serie desde el episodio Pedido de Ayuda hasta el episodio Tres Gemas y un Bebé. Germán luego dejaría el puesto por no llegar a un acuerdo en cuanto a los pagos, siendo sustituido por un traductor desconocido. *En el capítulo Demasiado lejos hubo un error (glitch) de audio en su estreno en el Feed México. El error fue cortes de audio cuando Peridot habla en el minuto 4:40 y duró por unos segundos, esto no ocurrió en el resto de los Feeds. *En el capítulo De Regreso a la Luna hay un pequeño bug del sonido, en el cual se escucha a Steven decir "vamos" sin que el personaje hable. Lo mismo ocurre en el capítulo El Niño de la Guardería, en el cual en una escena Steven, sin que el personaje hable, dice «Tras él», mientras Peridot dice «Tras ella», refiriéndose al monstruo. *En la cancion «¿Triste de que sirve (estar)?» del episodio Eso Es Todo ocurren varios detalles: ** Cuando Diamante Amarillo empieza a cantar hay un error de lip-sync en la línea «Que es lo que ves aquí»,pues el «Aquí» lo canta antes de tiempo y fuera de tono. ** En la parte donde canta «''Pero ahora no hay nada que hacer. Oh, dime'» cuando dice '«'dime'» ocurre un glitch en la voz de Diamante Amarillo.' ** En el verso «Planeemos para atacar, adelante mirar y nunca volver atrás», las voces de las Perlas se escuchan des-coordinadas con la voz de Diamante Amarillo. ** En varias partes de la canción, la melodía de las Perlas se canta diferente a la original. ** También durante algunos versos las perlas se escuchan más altas que Diamante Amarillo. ** Ademas en algunas partes Elena Díaz Toledo se desafina ligeramente. * Al final del episodio ¿Eres mi papá?, '''Aguamarina no dice su nombre en el doblaje mientras que en la versión original si lo dice, haciendo que pierda sentido el hecho de que Steven sepa como se llama en los episodios posteriores ('''Yo soy mi mamá y Atrapados Juntos). * El título del episodio "The Trial" de la 5.ª temporada fue traducida como La Prueba, sin embargo, La Prueba también es el título en español del episodio "The Test" de la 1.ª temporada. *Un chiste de Greg en el episodio "Reunificados" que mencionaba "el viejo encanto Universe", fue adaptado de forma literal como "el viejo hechizo del universo". El chiste hacía referencia a que una diamante (Rosa) quedó enamorada de él por su encanto. **En este mismo episodio, unos gruñidos de Peridot quedan mudos. **En los créditos de dicho episodio aparece el nombre de Perla Amarilla, a pesar de que no haya aparecido en el episodio, lo cual posiblemente se trate de un error. *En el episodio Piernas del Planeta Madre: **El nombre del episodio (Legs From Here to Homeworld), que traducido literalmente sería «Piernas desde aquí al Planeta Madre» se tradujo como «Piernas del Planeta Madre», perdiendo coherencia al tramite del episodio. **La línea de Nefrita «I’m sorry for my failure to heed my Hessonite's evacuation orders» traducida como «Lo siento por no haber atendido las órdenes de evacuación de mi Hessonita» fue dicha como '' ''«Perdonenme por no respetar las ordenes de evacuar mi Hesonital» en lugar de «''Perdonenme por no respetar las ordenes de evacuar ''de mi Hesonita''l»,probablemente por error de la actriz al leer el guión. **Un diálogo de Diamante Azul dice ''«It's White's Pearl», traducido en español como «Es la perla de Blanco» (refiriéndose a que es una perla a las ordenes de Diamante Blanco), en el doblaje se tradujo simplemente como «Es una perla blanca». *En Familiar, Perla menciona que los demás están en el barco, cuando en realidad están en la nave **También Steven menciona que es Diamante Rosa, cuando debió haber dicho que no es Diamante Rosa. Transmisión Transmisión vía Streaming Canal de Youtube *Steven Universe LA canal de Youtube oficial para Latinoamérica que sube videos muy a menudo. Véase también *Steven Universe (piloto) *Ping Pong Animado *El Tío *Steven Universe: Las Gemas del Aula *Proyecto de autoestima de Dove *Nexo creativo Referencias Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje venezolano Categoría:Doblaje chileno Categoría:Doblaje de Miami Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Doblaje argentino Categoría:Doblajes en colaboración Categoría:Series de Cartoon Network Categoría:Series animadas de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Comedia Categoría:Series transmitidas por Chilevisión Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Movistar Video Categoría:Series nominadas al Emmy Categoría:Cortos de Cartoon Network Categoría:Cortos animados de 2010s Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Netflix Categoría:Cortos animados Categoría:Páginas con muestra de audio Categoría:Series de Rough Draft Studios Categoría:Muestras de audio años 2010 Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Cartoon Network Go Categoría:Musicales Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Amazon video Categoría:Series ganadoras del Emmy